


a soothing bath

by klari19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathtubs, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Takeda takes care of Ukai, in the most simple but effective ways, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/klari19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Takeda... I'm a little scared." Ukai began, finally managing to put his concerns into words. "I'm scared that one day I won't be able to give any more good advice to the kids. I'm scared that I won't be able to accurately coach them anymore." He whispered, and felt his heartbeat speed up in his chest. He gulped down.</p><p>[...]</p><p>"I don't think that's ever going to happen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	a soothing bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunFallDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFallDown/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RO!!! //throws confetti
> 
> I am so so SO happy that we met (bless sweet pool tbh)!! You're such a wonderful person, with a head full of amazing headcanons and a heart full of gentleness and I love you so so much //hugs you. I don't really know any other way to express how much I appreciate you other than through writing fiction, so here's a small TakeUka drabble for you ;u; I hope they're not too OOC and that you enjoy this! Also, [thank you for the inspiration ^^](http://sunfalldown.tumblr.com/post/138242830998/3-favorite-haikyuu-ships-and-your-fluffy-cutep%22)

Ukai exhaled deeply through the nose, and even in the steam of the atmosphere he could see the smoke swirling in the air. He sighed and ran his hand through his damp hair. When he brought it down to rest onto the edge of the bathtub, he saw the minute tremble of his fingers, and let out a soft, nervous laugh. 

He was about to press the cigarette to his lips once more when gentle fingers curled themselves around his wrist, stopping him in his momentum. 

"Ukai, what's wrong?" Takeda murmured, concerned.

He whipped his head back, and was met with Takeda's dark brown eyes studying him intently, his brow furrowed. Ukai chuckled awkwardly once more, and shifted slightly, making the water in the bathtub splash a little. 

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He whispered in reply, but his straining voice wasn't very convincing.

He quickly extinguished the cigarette in the nearby ashtray as Takeda sighed softly behind him, and the next thing Ukai heard was the sound of clothes rustling as the teacher got undressed. Moments later, Takeda gently pressed a hand to Ukai's shoulder, and Ukai moved forward, giving Takeda as much place as he could for him to settle down behind him in the relatively small bathtub.

He sat down, and some of the water overflowed from the edges, dripping down onto the tile floor. Slowly, Takeda closed his arms around Ukai's waist, pulling him closer to himself, making him rest his back onto his chest. Soft lips were pressed to the joining of his shoulder and neck, and Ukai instantly felt himself relax into Takeda's arms. 

He didn't want to push his concerns onto Takeda, but he knew that the older man's caring mind wouldn't be satisfied until he spoke to him, and somehow that thought made him laugh a little. Takeda was so, so insistent... But he had to admit he liked that about him.

"Feeling better?" Takeda murmured, his hands stroking Ukai's skin ever so gently.

"Mm." Ukai hummed in response, and let his head rest onto Takeda's shoulder, his forehead pressed to the other's neck.

Takeda let out a breathy smile, content with the fact that his ministrations were having a good effect. He brought a hand up and threaded his fingers through Ukai's blond locks, gently massaging the scalp. The action earned him a satisfied sigh, and he chuckled softly, tightening his other arm around Ukai.

"Takeda... I'm a little scared." Ukai began, finally managing to put his concerns into words. "I'm scared that one day I won't be able to give any more good advice to the kids. I'm scared that I won't be able to accurately coach them anymore." He whispered, and felt his heartbeat speed up in his chest. He gulped down.

Takeda listened to him in silence, and when Ukai was finished he let a moment pass to see if the other wanted to add anything. When he was sure there was nothing more, he spoke up. "I don't think that's ever going to happen."

The was a beat of silence during which Ukai's heart tripped inside his chest.

"Uh?" 

Takeda's fingers ran slowly through the other's hair as he spoke. "It's a two-way learning process. You teach the kids what you know, but they also teach you new thinngs that you can include in your coaching." He whispered, and Ukai blinked, astonished, as he heard Takeda's following words. "Remember Hinata and Kageyama? How much did you learn about that incredible duo! And now they're in the national team, and you're teaching the newbies the techniques that those two are using in an international level. And at the same time, you're discovering new things from these new recruits..." Takeda's voice trailed off, but his words continued to echo in Ukai's ears. 

Ukai let the words sink in as the moments passed, feeling their strength, tasting the truth in them, and finally smiled. 

Takeda was definitely right. 

"Thank you, sensei." He whispered, leaning closer into Takeda's warm embrace. 

Takeda chuckled softly. "You're welcome. I'm always here for you, you know that."

"Mm." Ukai hummed, and nodded into the other's neck. 

It was the best possible feeling. He felt so lucky, to be able to have Takeda, who was such a gentle and caring man, by his side. To have him take care of him, at the same time as Ukai took care of him. And as much as he said that he wasn't a sappy man -

"I love you, Takeda." Ukai murmured, a hand pressed to the other's chest, feeling the steady pump of his heart against his palm. 

"I love you too, Ukai."

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA THEY'RE SO CUTE (and Ro's headcanons just make them even cuter smh)  
> I hope it was enjoyable! ;u;  
> Find me on tumblr @ kuroosthighz!


End file.
